Dare : A Short Pokemon One-Shot
by storyLover58
Summary: A one-shot dare from an author. I accepted the dare, so here it is. One-shot, a little bit of HoennShipping, I think. Summary : May went to check out something that was keeping her awake. She didn't expect that night was going to be hectic.


**I have accepted LegitEmi dare. I would have to do a short one-shot story, with starting: ****_It was 3 a.m., and I was awoken up by a sound... _****Here we go...**

_It was 3 a.m., and I was awoken up by a sound..._

I woke up groggily before looking out the window. _*Thunk*_ There's that sound again. Where was it coming from? I went down stairs, while grabbing my robe, as I headed down the stairs. As I reach the bottom of the stairs, the sound of the thunk was heard again. I swear, I would murder that guy that disturbed my beauty sleep.

As I opened the door, there was no one around. I just shrugged it off before closing the door.

_*Thunk*_

There is it again! I opened the door, but nobody was around. I swear, there was something wrong. I took a step out before the sound of the something hitting against the wall was louder. I think it was coming from beside the building. I went to check it out as I walked towards the source of the sound.

When I turned into the corner, there was no one around. I was both confused and scared. Then, a hand place on my shoulder, which freaked me out. "Eek!"

"Whoa, May, calm down, what's the matter?" the familiar voice spoke. I took in a breath of relief as I turned around to look at him. He was wearing his white beanie with green band, his usual red with black shirt and baggy shorts.

"I heard something here, but there was nothing here," I said as started to get scared again.

_*Thunk*_

There is it again, I swear that sound was frightening me. "Brendan, I'm getting scared. Lets get in," I say.

"Sure, caz that sound woke me up too. I dunno, but I have a feeling that it's supernatural or somewhat," after what Brendan told me, I started to shiver and stiffen up. Now I'm getting scared, no, horrified!

"I don't want to stand outside here, lets get in," I said sternly as I walked pass him. Then, I felt a cold breeze on my skin, like something just flew by me. I stop moving, taking a gulped before running back to Brendan.

"What's wrong?" Brendan asked as I hug him as I look around frantically.

"I... I th... think there's a... a g... ghost," I said between scared voice.

"Ghost? Please, they aren't real," Brendan said as he wave it off.

"R... really? T.. t.. then please tell m.. me that is j... just a rock on a s... string!" I cried out between started voice as I pointed something behind him. Brendan turned around before the stone was fling at him.

Luckily he managed to dodge it in time before it landed on the ground. "Okay, one, that was close. And two, now I believe in ghost," Brendan said before grabbing my arm and sprinting off towards the front door.

As I tried to open the door, I was shocked that the door was locked. "Brendan, the door is locked. What are we going to do?" I asked, getting scared about the situation.

"Lets head to my place," Brendan suggested before we started to run to his house. Along the way, I heard some footsteps, but I figured it could be the ghost that create them.

As we approached the door, I was almost hit by a ball. Now I'm actually super horrified! "I want to go in! Now!" I yelled.

"Quiet, we don't want to wake the whole neighbourhood up," Brendan stated as he tried to unlock the door with his key. I then noticed that he raised an eyebrow before trying to unlock the door. "That's strange, I swear that this is the key that I use it to lock the door," after what I heard, I was just in a brink of a nervous breakdown.

"W.. what did you mean you lock the door?" I asked.

"Well, I can't just leave it unlock. That will be foolish," Brendan replied matter of factly.

"Then what are going to do? I don't want to spend my time outside! I don't want to sleep on the streets! I'm getting paranoid!" okay, now you can say that I'm hyperventilating.

"Calm down May!" Brendan said as he start shaking me.

"Alright, alright. I'm calming down," I said, but completely calmed down, but enough to not hyperventilating.

"Now, there are two options we can get out of this cold. One is either head to my dad's laboratory, or we have to sleep the place where I think you would regret," Brendan stated the options.

"Whatever it is, lets head to the first option, your dad's laboratory," I replied, not wanting to know the second option. We quickly headed to the lab as I began to feel tired from all the running.

As we reached the lab, Brendan took out the keys to the lab's door. He then tried to unlock the door, and to my relief, it was opened. "Come on, lets go," Brendan said before we headed inside. I closed the door, but didn't locked it, which was a stupid mistake not to as I didn't know that three figures were outside, waiting.

I took noticed that Brendan brought a flashlight as we walked pass all kinds of equipments. "Well, I think there will be a couple of beds around," Brendan stated.

And he was right, there's a bed alright, but unfortunately, there's one. "So, who's going to sleep on the bed?" I asked.

"How about we sleep together?" Brendan asked. I didn't know that he was just teasing me as I bushed about what he meant. Luckily my surroundings was dark, or he could see my face with a really red blush on my face. "Just kidding, and I know your blushing."

"Eep!" I squeaked out as Brendan laughed at my reaction.

"Come on, there's a couch nearby, you take the bed while I take the couch," Brendan stated as I headed to the bed. I then realised that I was still in my pj, and I ran all the way here in them. I wore a really short pants, and a plain tee shirt. I didn't wore my bandanna, as I didn't bother to do it since I just needed to check on things.

"O.. okay," I said nervously before headed to the bed. As I sat on the bed, Brendan headed back into the main lab, maybe checking on stuff as I took off my robe. I then lay down on the bed, thinking about what had happened. A breeze flew past me, a stone strangely floating up before thrown at Brendan, our doors were locked, Brendan couldn't enter his house and those footsteps in the forest. Wait, footsteps in the forest. I quickly got up before running to find Brendan in the lab.

"Brendan! Where are you?" I called out as I put on my robe. I then noticed four figures in the dark.

"Who are you people?!" Brendan asked as he took out his pokeball.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! Dat's right!"

"Wobbufet!"

I remember those motto, those guys are... "Team Rocket!" I yelled at them as I jumped out from behind a table.

"The twerpette, looks like things just got a little more fun," Jessie stated.

"And using those magic tricks to make ghost does actually exist was funny," James stated before earning a hit on the head by Jessie.

"Now you told them about what we did!" Jessie stated. I then took out my Blaziken, caused I never leave without it.

"Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut!" I called out as the said pokemon emerged from the pokeball before doing as it was told. Team Rocket didn't expected that as Blaziken punched them out the window.

"Great, we didn't even paid any attention to anything," Jessie said as she crossed her arms.

"And I blaming you!" James stated.

"One thing is for certain..." Meowth stated before they said in unison. "We're blasting off again!" "Wobbufet!"

I plopped down on the ground as I was dead exhausted from tonight's excitement. "Tired, aren't we?" Brendan asked as he smirk.

"Too... tired... to... walk..." I said as I feel my eyes getting heavy.

"Come on, let me get you to bed," with that, Brendan carried me, bridal style. I blush at this as he took me into the bedroom. I'm surprised that he could see where he's going and how strong he was.

"Hey Brendan," I said as I lay in his arms.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still believe in ghost?"

"It depends, why?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering. And make sure no one knows about this."

"Deal," after he said that, I kissed him on the cheek. This made both of us blush as he laid me on the bed.

"Night," he said before he sat on the couch before laying on it.

"You too," I said before thinking about that kiss. Yup, today was the most hectic night ever.

**Well, I think that wasn't any good, but at least I finished it. Please R&R.**


End file.
